tear drops on my guitar
by PotterFrost
Summary: This was a side of James I had never seen before, a side where it showed that James did get scared, he did get sad, he did get lost, and depressed, and hurt. A side where there was no was no ego, no arrogance, only vulnerability, and I liked it.


Tear drops on my Guitar

**My first fanfic so please don't judge me too harshly, OK?**

James Potter looked out the window late at night and played his guitar.

Lily Evans was in her bed unable to fall asleep.

"Potter!" she hissed "what do you think you're doing playing your guitar at," she looked at the clock "12:30!"

James who had just noticed Lily, turned around with red puffy eyes, and tear stricken cheeks; "oh, sorry Lily. Was I bothering you? I'll just go and try to get some sleep. Night," James said rather dully, and went to bed. Though Lily was curious on James' sudden change of behavior and she intended to find out why.

The next day was Saturday, so everyone woke up late, Lily intended on cornering Sirius and ask him, not that she cared about James or anything like that! She was simply- curious. Just as Sirius was about to climb out of the portrait hole, Lily grabbed his robe, covered his mouth, and took him to the common room.

"OK Black, why is Potter acting so… unhappy, er un-Marauder like?" she asked. Sirius' face shone hurt for the first time ever but it quickly vanished, "Sorry Evans but if Prongs hasn't told you, then I shouldn't," and with that he left.

The day turned from bright and sunny to dark and rainy faster than you could say Quidditch, every Hogwarts student was inside the castle, all except a certain messy haired Marauder.

Lily searched high and low trying to find the person she usually _never _wanted to see. It seemed like hours had past, so she'd given up.

After a fruitless search Lily went back to the common room "Hippogriff," she said to the portrait of the fat lady.

Lily went straight to the window-as it was her favorite spot to think-and couldn't see James Potter at all, and as soon as she was going to stand up and leave she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He was under the tree where he and his friends usually sat near the lake.

As Lily slowly approached him (Lily is soaking wet) she heard him sing, and he was great, and playing the guitar better than anyone could imagine, but the song, the song was sorrowful and filled with emotion that Lily couldn't help but feel despair and misery almost as if there was a dementor there with them.

Slowly the song came to a stop with a long note, and Lily decided to come out of the shadows at last, "that was, that was beautiful James," she said softly but loud enough for him to hear; and James clearly startled by her appearance jumped but continued o look out into the great lake.

"Why were you playing something so sad?"

For the first time James looked up at Lily, and Lily could see even though it was raining that he had been crying, "I-I rather not talk about it, and not to be rude but why do you of all people care about why I am depressed?" he asked incredulously.

I sat next to him to prove my point and looked into his eyes so deeply I almost got lost in them "please James, I _want _to know," it came out firm but gentle. He took a deep breath and looked at me again, his eyes starting to tear up "Ok but don't go making a big deal out of it. Ok, my p-parents are… d-dead," his voice cracked when he said dead, he tried to cover it to no avail, "it was during the summer, we were all eating lunch out on the terrace, and it just, it just happened to quickly! I mean one moment we were all laughing and having fun, and the next I see my mother and father fighting death eaters and Voldemort himself to the best of their abilities, an-and then a killing curse was shot at mum, but d-dad jumped in front of her and took it. And he was…dead," at this point I was already tearing up while James' cried non-stop but he continued "my m-mum then took my hand and tried to side-along apparate but was killed in the process. We appeared in our winter home, an-and I was still holding her hand b-but she was dead," he finished feebly choking on his tears which were coming full blast now.

I looked at this boy, this 17 year old boy, a boy who had just suffered through his parents' death, who had seen his parents die right in front of him. I looked at him deeply, he looked like a little boy who had just lost his way and was trying to feel safety again. This was a side of James I had never seen before, a side where it showed that James did get scared, he did get sad, he did get lost, and depressed, and hurt. A side where there was no was no ego, no arrogance, only vulnerability, and I liked it. I slowly took of his glasses to wipe the tears, he also seemed surprised by my actions.

I whispered in his ears "you don't deserve that James, you are to good," and with that I kissed him, at first he didn't respond probably due to the shock but he slowly eased into it, we were like this before he broke it apart.

"No Lily," he croaked "I don't want to feel that pain again."

I looked into his eyes again, and hazel met green, he was scared, scared that if he fell completely in love with me and then lost me, like he lost his parents he'd never get past it, he didn't want to feel the pain of losing his parents again, because already loved Lily.

I smiled at him, "don't worry James, you wont," and I crushed my lips into his, making a passionately yet gentle kisses, and it was as if our lips were built for each other.

It then stopped raining, and out came the rainbow as an added bonus to our little love affair as if saying "it finally happened". Soon the students started pouring out and spotted us, there were whispers and cheers, wolf whistles and tears.

But we hadn't noticed, we were too consumed in our kiss to pay attention, let alone care.

And all was perfect through out Hogwarts, the way it should be.

And especially no more tear drops on the guitar.

**So how was it! Please I need to know either way so as much as I hate em I accept mean and hurtful reviews that'll probably not help my self esteem, but I will still read them.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
